1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor, and more particularly to a compressor capable or reducing vibration and noise that is produced while compressed refrigerant is discharged through a discharge line tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a compressor used in a refrigeration cycle device is constructed in a manner that refrigerant is compressed into high temperature and high pressure refrigerant and discharged therefrom.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are sectional views showing internal structure of the compressor from a front and rear view, respectively.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the compressor 200 includes a sealed casing 110, a compressing mechanism 100, enclosed by the sealed casing 110 for compressing and discharging the refrigerant, and a suction pipe 102 and a discharge pipe 104 passed through the sealed casing 110 from the compressing mechanism 100, respectively.
The operation of the compressing mechanism 100 of the compressor, constructed as above, will be described below.
First, as power is supplied, a motor is driven. By the driving of the motor, a crank shaft 1 is rotated, and accordingly, a connecting rod 17 is linearly reciprocated by an eccentric shaft 19 of the crank shaft 1. A cylinder of a piston 16 strokes for drawing in and discharging out the refrigerant according to a movement of the connecting rod 17. At this time, the refrigerant drawn into the cylinder is compressed, and such compressed refrigerant is discharged through the discharge pipe 104 via a valve plate 11 and a cylinder head 38. Meanwhile, the discharged refrigerant from the discharge pipe 104 reaches an evaporator (not shown), which takes a part in the refrigeration cycle, and evaporated therefrom. The evaporated refrigerant gas is drawn into a suction muffler 4 through the suction pipe 102 of the compressor 200. The gaseous refrigerant flows through a suction muffler base 5 and a suction hole 6 of the valve plate 11, and opens the suction valve 8 to be drawn into a block bore cylinder 9. Then the piston 16 is returned to an upper dead end position to compress the gaseous refrigerant. The compressed refrigerant pushes the discharge valve 10 through the valve plate 11, and flows into the discharge muffler 33 via a discharge chamber 12 of the cylinder head 38. The compressed refrigerant is then discharged through the discharging pipe 104, after passing through a baffle path 34 and discharge muffler cover 18 provided for releasing the refrigerant shock.
Here, the compressed refrigerant is transferred through the discharge line tube 31 of FIG. 3 from the discharge muffler cover 18 to the discharge pipe 104. The discharge line tube 31 is bent for reducing vibration and noise that are produced during the discharge of the refrigerant. Further, a coil spring 32 is disposed around an outer circumference of the discharge line tube 31 for damping the vibration.
Although the discharge line tube 31 is bent and the coil spring 32 is wound around such bent discharge line tube 31 for the purpose of reducing the vibration and noise produced from the discharge line tube 31, the vibration and noise from the compressor is not sufficiently reduced. Further, due to a gap between the discharge line tube 31 and the coil spring 32 wound around the outer circumference of the discharge line tube 31, the discharge line tube 31 and the coil spring 32 collide with each other while the compressor is driven, generating a noise.
Since the level of the noise produced from the collision of the coil spring 32 and the discharge line tube 31 falls into an audio-frequency range, i.e., 2.5 kHz-3.15 kHz, the noise particularly annoys users.
The present invention has been made to overcome the above-mentioned problems of the related art, and accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a compressor capable of reducing vibration and noise produced during a discharge of compressed refrigerant through a discharge line tube.
The above object is accomplished by a compressor according to the present invention, including a sealed casing, a compressing mechanism mounted in the sealed casing, for compressing and discharging an inflow of refrigerant, a suction pipe passed through the sealed casing, the suction pipe through which the refrigerant flows into the compressing mechanism from outside of the sealed casing, a discharge pipe passed through the sealed casing, the discharge pipe through which the refrigerant is discharged from the compressing mechanism outside of the sealed casing, a discharge line tube disposed between the compressing mechanism and the discharge pipe, and having a bent portion for reducing a vibration and a noise produced during a discharge of the refrigerant, and an elastic member supported on the bent portion of the discharge line tube on two locations for generating a predetermined tension.